The present invention relates to a conveyor.
In particular, the present invention relates to a chain conveyor featuring a succession of push members, and which may be used to advantage for feeding along a given path confectionary products resting along a table having an opening engaged at least partially by the push members. In the following description, specific reference is made purely by way of example to conveyors of the above type.
In European Patent No. 291,449, confectionary products are conveyed by means of a conveyor comprising a chain looped about two pulleys, and a number of push members, each defined by a lever, one end of which terminates with a push appendix engaging an opening in a table supporting the products. Each lever comprises at least two slots engaged by respective pins parallel to the axes of the pulleys and associated with the chain; and the slots are so formed as to keep the push appendix perpendicular to the table along part of a curved portion of the chain about one of the pulleys.
The appendix is thus disengaged from the opening without tilting with respect to the table, and without cutting or crushing the product in front against the table.
The above known conveyor, however, involves several drawbacks, by virtue of the appendix only being maintained substantially perpendicular to the table along a relatively small portion of said curved portion of the chain; and the length of the curved portion fails to prevent seriously stressing the confectionary products, particularly when using appendixes projecting by a fairly long portion from the table.